Legacy lamps such as incandescent and compact fluorescent lamps are generally Omni-directional, meaning they provide patterns of light which illuminate in all directions. Such lamps are commonly used in applications where dispersion of light throughout a space is desired. Legacy lamps, however, may not be as effective and efficient as LED lamps and are therefore commonly replaced by LED lamps. Because consumers have become accustomed to lamps having certain form factors, LED replacement lamps are often designed to mimic incandescent lamps being replaced.
An LED light source, however, is more compact in size and the lumen output is more sensitive to operating temperature. An LED lamp may therefore require heat dissipating features for adequately dissipating heat to prevent the LED from overheating and failing, which a compact florescent lamp may not require. In addition, LEDs may produce patterns of light that differ from patterns of light produces by incandescent lamps. Thus, incorporating appropriate heat dissipating features as well as light distribution features into an LED lamp may result in the LED lamp having a different form factor as compared to an incandescent compact fluorescent lamp, which may not be desirable or acceptable by a consumer.